Descendants of Grimm
by Todoroki
Summary: Where there is light.. there is always darkness. That seems to be the only words that ever makes sense in this chaotic world, Evil is coming from every corner. All the kingdoms are slowly being covered by darkness. Something diabolical.. something darker then Grimm itself. Many wonder if this darkness is something to be scared of or thankful for..


The streets were quite, not a soul out adventuring in the big city. It was late into the night, hardly anyone out other then a few men in that were dressed in a black suit with a matching hat and shoes, red sunglasses, and a red tie, with a small amount of variation. All of them have black hair with some having a black mustache as well. They all were covered in bruises and bandages, Limping down the street angry and injured, holding axes and swords in their hands that

"can't believe we got beaten up by a little girl."

"I know right!? that fucking brat will pay for what he did."

" Yeah!"

The men continue to argue loudly as they entered a alley. Using the wall as support, Not realizing that there was someone watching them with a wide, sadistic smile on their face.

" My, My.. If it aint the three stooges."

A mysterious shadowed figure was standing at the end of the alley, listening to the fuss the goons were making about. A sly grin forming on his face as he listened to the goons argument. Interesting.. He thought. He was indeed surprised to hear that Junior's goon were easily beaten by a little girl, he wanted to learn more about this girl so he stepped out of the shadows and in front of the goons with the same grin on his face.

" Out of our way shorty!"

" Yeah! Nobody messes with us!"

" How the hell do you think you are!?

" Aww.. How cute! You think you can still say that when you got beaten up by someone who was beaten up by a little kid?" The figure spoke with a light laugh." Don't make me laugh."

" What the hell did he just say!?"

" Your fucking dead!" One charged at the shadowed figure, but stopped right at his face.

" Yeah! Get that shit!"

" Uhh.. Boss?"

Nothing but silence, the group stared nervously at the only member who charged at the shadowed figure, until his body dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. His eyes widely open, blood dripping out of his mouth, they looked in horror while the figure gave them a evil smile. By the time they turned quickly to run, everything went black...

Bodies lay on the ground in a pool of blood, two of the group were dead or close to death while the others lying in pain, bleeding a slow death. The shadowed figure walked over to one dead, poking with his shoe and spoke:

"Weaklings, I didn't even begin to ask them questions and they cowar away..oh well...guess I will find more-..whats this?" Interrupted, he looked over to see one still very alive, crawling away weakly to get away, his eyes wide and tears of what he witnessed. The figure gave smile, walking towards the poor soul, he stomped his shoe at the spine, causing a loud yelp from the guy.

"Well.. there is a soul strong enough to run away..."  
"P-Please! I w-will tell you a-anything! J-Just let me go!" Looking up despertly at the man he could not see his face nor what he was warring, but in the moonlight, caught a glimpse of white hair, black tips of the bangs, a white shirt with the white-fang symbol in the center, and lastly, glowing of crimson red eyes .. he was paralyzed in fear.  
The man laughed quietly in amusement of the request and asked:

" Oh? you think just because your begging means that I'll just let you live? ..." Applying more preasure to his spine, causing more pain for the man and earning another yell from him.

" Hmm.. I don't know, You seem a lot of fun to play with." Pondered the figure. The man in response yelled:

" P-Please! Let me go! I'll do anything!" Begged the man, tears streaming down his face rapidly.

Annoyed with the Man's pleas, The figure stomped onto his spine harder, silencing the man." You begging is just making me want to kill you even more." He answered, keeping a dark tone. He then continued saying:

" I want you to tell me something and I want to clear and clean answer.." He began calmly, his crimson red eyes staring down at him as he applied more pain and pressure to the man's spine, making it to the point that he just might break it." Tell me everything you know about the little girl that attacked you." He suddenly grabbed the collar of the man's shirt, lifting him up the ground, and pinning him to the alley wall, forcing him to look into his deadly, crimson eyes. With his other hand, held a knife that was pointed at the man's throat, ready to slit if the man wasn't going to reason with him or if he just got bored of him. He watched as the man uneasily looked at the knife before he looked back into his eyes that spelled death, The man opened his mouth to speak and said:

" N-No I don't know of her.. However, there are rumors that she goes to academy called Beacon."

" Beacon Academy? Tell me. What is that?" He raised a eyebrow, loosening the grip on the man and lowering the dagger. He had never heard of this place called Beacon Academy, after all he did lived in the outlands so couldn't have any knowledge of the academy.

He waited patiently for a response but it never came and being the one with the short temper, He clenched his teeth and yelled." SPEAK!" He was never the type to wait around.

" B-Beacon academy is a facility that trains huntsman and huntresses to fight off monsters called Grimm. It is only meant for skilled people, Those who can handle the hardships and the training that comes with it.."

Satisfied, the figure smirked slyly and said." I thank you for the information you offered me.." The man asked:

" Can you let me go now?"

No response..

The man opened his mouth but no words came out, only blood.. He shuddered at feat. Had the figure just stabbed him? He looked down and saw that the knife was plunged firmly into his stomach, His body shaking as the blood fell onto the concrete. He looked back up, staring at the figure with disbelief." W-Why..?" He managed to say but he got in response with a evil laugh and the figure saying:

" You actually thought I was going to let you live? Don't make me laugh! You saw me so you were bound to go to the police but I do thank you for the information." He smirked and pulled out a pistol that hung from the holster on his belt, pointing it straight at the man, his index finger resting on the trigger." Farewell."

Without any further words a single gun shot echoed throughout the empty alley..

Everything once again went black..

And a body lied next to others as blood pooled around it rapidly.

Sighing with disappointment, the figure placed the gun back into the holster on the side of his belt, looking up towards the sky with the same sly smirk on his face." My work here is done." He hummed, skipping down the continuous alley with his blood-covered eyes in his pockets.

" HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

A light shined down on

The figure sighed for the hundredth time and stopped, looking over his shoulder and saw three police officers right behind him, pointing there standard pistols at him with their index finger threatening to pull the trigger.

" Stay right there!" One police officer cautiously beginning to walk to the figure, pointing the pistol at his head.

" Turn Around!"

" Put your hand's behind your back!"

Listening to the orders he was given by the police officers, The figure turned around and faced them. His identity obscured by a black cloak that covered almost his entire body, the only thing that could be seen was a small smirk. He thought of the police men as weak little children that could be easily manipulated. He asked in a sly tone:

" Ah, officers.. Is there something wrong?"

" Don't play dumb with us!"

" We saw you kill those guys!"

Upon hearing what the police have proclaimed to have seen, His smirk grew wider to the point that sharp teeth were revealed." I see.." He raised his left hand and the police officer that was coming towards him was blown back, out of the alley, and back into his police car that was stationed outside. " Let me go and you'll be able to live, Simple as that."

The police officers immediately pulled all of their triggers and began shooting at him..

But they surprisingly all missed.

" You all have poor aim." The figure yawned, intimidating and angering the police officers more." But enough with this.. I am tired of playing and I want to play a different game.." He suggested, grabbing his pistol out of his holster and pointing it at the cops." It's called Hide and Seek." He laughed, his finger straight on the trigger.

" I'll hide and You'll seek."

Three gunshots were heard..

But none seemed to be Injured.

The police gaped at what had happen, They looked around and saw..

Nothing?

The man had disappeared out of thin air.

Wonder where he could've went..

* * *

" Police Officers are so naïve.."

Mummured a pale-skinned teenager that was standing ontop of a rooftop, His crimson red eyes looking down at the police that were investigating the alley and his body obscured by a black cloak. Another sly smirk crept up on his face, chuckling along with it." The game has begun.." He then turned around and looked over at the streets, watching as news vans began parking near the police cars where the investigation was going on." All according to plan too.." He let out on last laugh of amusement before jumping onto another house, then another, and another. He swiftly leapt from great distances like it was nothing and landed on his feet. He continued leaping until he jumped down right in front of an warehouse that was on the outskirts of Vale, he lifted up a glove-hand and knocked on the door, three times.

He waited and watched as the door opened, revealing a teenager with fox ears and his shotgun pointed at him." State your business." He demanded, his voice stern. His index finger rested on the trigger.

In response, The figure pulled the hood of the cloak off his head, revealing his identity. He was a handsome, pale-skinned teenager with white hair that had black streaks in it. His crimson red eyes had bags under them which meant that he lacks of sleep, his lips formed into a smirk, revealing sharp fangs." Aww.. don't remember me?"

The man's black eyes widened in great surprise and realization, his jaw dropped slightly." L-Lucifer Abideer.." He said, lowering his shotgun." M-my apologies, Come in." He opened the door widely. Lucifer smirked at this sudden change, liking the fear that the man had in him and said:

" Don't act so formal, Bennett." Walking past him and into the warehouse, his foot-steps calm and slow. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow." Coming?"

Bennett nodded and placed his shotgun in the sheath that was strapped to his back." Y-yes, Sir.." He followed the orders he was given by the man named Lucifer and followed behind, closing and locking the steel door behind him.

" Now tell me.. How much dust have you collected so far?" Lucifer asked, looking over at Bennett who seemed very nervous. His crimson eyes scanned the fox faunus upp and down for any signs of suspicion.

Bennett stiffened at that question, his black eye's turned scared within seconds, feeling Lucifer's crimson eyes scanning him, looking at him up and down." W-well.." He began, his tone nervous as sweat beaded off of his head." Progress has been going.. well." He looked away uncomfortably, feeling the crimson red eyes staring at him glow with anger. Suddenly, a strong hand gripped his throat and lifted him up into the air, he gagged and looked down to see Lucifer the one choking him, he looked extremely angry and looked like he was going to kill the faunus. Lucifer spoke slowly but dangerously and warned:

" Don't lie to me." He clenched his teeth, tightening the grip on his neck so it would be to the point he would actually break it. He was about to when suddenly a voice said:

" Calm yourself Lucifer.." A man that was stepping out of shadows said. He had slanted green eyes and bright, long, Orange hair, With long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band, and black eyeliner. Noticeably, He had extremely long eyelashes. A red collared white suit And a small gray scarf. He Had Black gloves with rounded sleeves, As well as long black pants and shoes." You should know better then to take your anger out on helpless animals." He said as he puffed on a Lit Cigar, Inhaling The warm Smoke in his lungs before letting it out through his nose. His tone Of voice sounded a mixture Of a gentleman and a ruthless criminal.

Lucifer looked at the man with a venmous glare before finally letting go and watching as Bennett fell on his knees and held his throat, coughing and panting, trying to get some air in his lungs." Enough Roman, I took care of our little problem. I expect something in return like good news, How did the mission go with collecting the dust from that shop?" He asked, looking at Roman with a expectant look.

" You know I can't do that. Well, not in this area. Let's go somewhere private." Roman motioned his head for Lucifer to come with him, turning his back towards them and begin walking calmly down the hallway. Lucifer nodded and followed Roman down the dark alley, but he over his shoulder for a brief second to see Bennett still on the floor gagging before turning his head back forward and continued following Roman down the dark hallway.

Once they went down the hallway, they approached a steel door with many locks on it. Two men wearing White fang uniforms stood in front of it, holding swords and magna guns.

" Out of the way boys."

" A-Ah.. Mr. Torchwick.." All of them stuttered and moved out of the way, giving a salute.

Rolling his eyes, Roman raised his hand indicating for them to stop." Enough, just open the door." He simply commanded.

The troops nodded quickly and opened the door, revealing a shadowed colored room, a dull light bulb that was keeping the room barley lit, and the only furniture in the room was a brown table and chairs.

Lucifer and Roman walked into the room and took their seats, Crimson eyes meeting green eyes harshly. They were both quiet, the two merely stared at eachother until Roman decided to speak up and say:

" The job went well but we have a few.. issues.." He hesitated a bit like he was scared of admitting it.

Lucifer stared intently at Roman, his eye brow raised." What kind of issues exactly?"

" A little girl in red, She damaged our ship and We almost didn't get away, If it weren't for Cinder then I would probably be behind bars right now."

Red eyes glowed with pure rage." Huntresses and Huntsmen.. They have been ruin our plan so far. Ever since a academy named Beacon existed, It has been causing us.. Many problems. I'm sick and tired of it and now we should plan on taking action. By destroying that academy.." Lucifer spoke sternly.

At that idea, Roman's green eyes widened with shock. He could hardly believe that an elite assassin like Lucifer would even suggest such a thing." Are you serious? I can't believe you would even suggest that. That academy is for the elites, people who have the skill and strength for the academy. You can't take down the entire academ-" He began but stopped when Lucifer raised his hand, indicating for him to shut up. Once roman settled back down, Lucifer began to speak again, He spoke sternly and said:

" If we can't take down a simple academy then we sure can not take over an entire kingdom." He crossed his arms and legs, A hard expression on his face. He looked serious for in his life and seemed not to be 'Cocky looking' as most would say." We need someone to go into the academy and take it down from the inside. Someone that would fit in perfectly and not make any suspicious moves.." He continued, his crimson eyes staring down at Roman." Any suggestions?"

A few minutes of Pondering, Roman opened his mouth to speak but was caught off by a rough voice that said:

" I have a suggestion.."

Both Roman, Lucifer jumped a bit in their seats in surprise, Clearly not expecting another person to join their conversation. They both turned their attention towards the person who made the voice.

It was James Ironwood. He wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand. His hair was black, with some areas being silver or gray in coloration, while his eyebrows were a single, black color. He has what appears to be a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. The expression on his face was sly and diabolical. That even sent a chill down Lucifer's spine, Lucifer narrowed his eyes and began reaching for his pistol that was tucked into it's holster.

" I have no intention of fighting my own companions." James spoke, attempting to calm the atmosphere in the room.

" Ah, James.. It's so good to see you." Roman greeted sarcastically, continuing to puff on his cigar.

James rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as the smoke of Roman's Cigar blew into his nose." Can you please put to out? You know smoking his bad for you and for me." He asked, He didn't like the smell of smoke. It aggravated him so much for some reason that was even unknown to him, He just assumed that it was the smell.

Roman smirked, pleased at seeing James in a vulnerable state." Aww.. What's wrong, Ironwood? Can't handle a little smoke?" He asked in a teasing way, his slanted green eyes watched as James calm expression soon turned into a angered one. He liked messing with James very much.

The nerve on Lucifer's head throbbed with anger, staring at the two bicker at each other. At every meeting they had the two would always bicker at eachother like children for some reason, It angered him since he knew that the more they argued the more time was wasted in their meeting and that no work was being done.

But he wasn't going to let it happen this time..

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the two grown men were suddenly surrounded by black flames for a brief second, scaring them half to death. Both James and Roman turned their attention to Lucifer, The two looked dumb founded." Are you two done bickering or are we actually going to do some work?" Lucifer asked, his red eyes glowed brightly.

Roman and James looked at each other before looking back at Lucifer, Nodding quickly and taking their seats. Both remained surprisingly quiet, not daring to look at the dark red eyes that were glowering at them.

Once everybody settled down and the atmosphere was returned, Lucifer immediately calmed down, now that his allies were being cooperative and calm at the moment, They could finally start business." Good, Now that peace is restored.. We could get straight down to business.." He spoke, looking at James and Roman with a intimidating look. It affected Roman but surprisingly not James.

" Of course, Lucifer. I know we are here for business which is why I stopped by." James stated.

" And what my that business be?" Lucifer inquired, He had serious doubts that James had any workable plans in stored.

" We all know i have been creating androids, cyborgs, and mechanical robots to do my bidding for the last twenty-five years of my life. I couldn't help wonder what it would be like to see Grimm itself do my bidding instead, After seeing all the destruction and Chaos each grimm species could make. I decided that it was time for a new experiment, Headmaster Ozpin said that Grimm didn't have any essence nor aura but he is sadly mistaken.. By going to the outlands i managed to extract this.." He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a tube that had a black liquid in it, causing it to swish back in forth a bit." Grimm essence.. By using this i could create my very own Grimm army.. However, I do not have enough to make an army but i do have enough to make seven."

Utter shock was plastered onto Roman's face. His jaw hung down so low that the cigar that was in his mouth fell out and onto the concrete floor." H-How.." He gaped.

Lucifer leaned back in the wooden chair, his crimson red eyes closed. Clearly deep in thought." Hmm.. That does seem like a good idea but it is a great risk. They can turn into the team we dream of or they can turn into something.. deadly and something that can be our own downfall."

" By mixing up this essence with some rare chemicals and dark magic from the outlands, I have been able to create them. I experimented with it and it worked and they are very much obedient and stable as long as they take their medicine."

" Okay, even if we send the Grimm out to the academy won't they be destroyed instantly before they even reach the academy?"

" Which is why I have given them each a human form, They can walk into the academy with no problem nor any suspicion. I have a major plan but I will need you both to cooperate."

" I will cooperate with you, Ironwood." Lucifer said without any hesitation, surprising both Roman and James." However, If this fails then you won't be coming back out of here alive and before I even agree I want proof.."

James nodded and handed over a tablet." I believe you have nothing to worry about. These boys are obedient."

Lucifer grabbed the tablet and flipped through the first page, looking at the picture that was on the screen.

The picture viewed a stunningly, handsome teenage boy with messy, dark brown hair that looked black and peculiar bright turquoise eyes that had a red hue. His expression was stoic and emotionless and a bit clueless in a adorable way. He was wearing a black-button up with the collar down, matching with some black pants and black shoes along with some black fingerless gloves. He wielded a metal baseball bat that was dented, meaning that it was used more then once. In the background, you could see a lab.

On the bottom of the picture lied information.

Name: Subject 2067

Nick Name(s): Gin, 2067

Code Name: Gijin Himura

Gender: Male

Essence: Beowolf

Birthday: ? (Created on May 23, 2014)

Age: Unknown (Appears to look 17)

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Species: ? (Appears to look Human)

Occupation: Leader Of Team G.R.I.M

Personality: Obedient, Kind, Strong, and Blunt

Like(s): Tea, Quiet Areas, Reading Books, Drawing, Playing the Guitar, Peace, His creator, and Obeying his master's command

Dislike(s) Loud people, Fighting for no good reason, Getting wet

Hobbies: Reading, Assassinating, Fighting, Playing the Guitar.

Fear(s): Drowning, Displeasing his Master, Losing people who loves most.

Strength(s): Stamia, Strength, Hearing, Scent

Weakness(es): Water, Swimming, Loud Noises, Dog Whistles, Perfume, Strong Smells

Special Powers/Abilities: Controlling Shadows, Dark Magic, Changing Into A Beowulf, Lunge, Retractable Claws

Extras: He likes fish.

Dreams and Talents: Playing the guitar

Parents:

Unknown Male Beowolf

Unknown Female Beowolf

Relatives:

James Ironwood (Creator)

Subject 2099 Syo Kuagumiya (Younger Brother/Not Biological/King Taijitu Hatchling)

Subject 3000 Kyo Kuagumiya (Younger Brother/Not Biological/King Taijitu Hatchling)

Subject 2067 Gijin Himura (Older Brother/Not Biological/Beowolf Juvenile)

Subject 1008 Ichiro Takinawa (Older Brother/Not Biological/Nevemore Juvenile),

Subject 1234 Mikoto Kobayashi (Older Brother/Not Biological/Boarbatsuk Juvenile)

Subject 1000 Ryo Kitagawa (Younger Brother/Not Biological/Ursa Cub)

Subject 900 Hikaru Takenaka (Older Brother/Biological/Byakko Adult)

Subject 600 Akio Watanabe (Older Brother/Not Biological/Boarbatsuk Adult)

Subject 299 Kida Fukushima (Younger Brother/Not Biological/Kitsune)

Subject 100 Ventus (Younger Brother/Not Biological/Beowolf Pup)

Under that information showed a picture of a baby boy. He had short light brown hair and bright turquoise eyes, He was wearing a white shirt with matching white shorts and shoes. On the top of his head lied two wolf ears that had red and white markings of a Beowulf swirling all over the tips and behind the ears. His expression was clueless and he sat on a metal chair that seemed almost too cold to touch. In the background, All you could see is scientists tapping away at a keyboard.

* * *

" Gijin Himura?"

" Yes, Gijin is the leader of the team. He is the strongest amongst them all but he has a few anger management issues.." James trailed off his sentence, His eyes wandered uncomfortably away." We got all of his information and we got a tracking device on him so we can locate where he is at any time and any where. Even in the farthest kingdom we will still be able to locate him along with the rest. I have put tracking devices in all of my experiments, Just in case they disobey or try to escape."

" Hmm.. Interesting, You seem to have your research cut out for you for once in your life. This plan is extrodinary and brilliant. I like it but by the research you have been doing on his behavior, It appears that he has a few problems.."

" Ah, yes! He does have a few problems but my workers found a cure for that and are currently restoring him to his former glory."

" Hmm.." Lucifer grumbled, scrolling down to the second page..

There was a picture of a extremely tall, young teenage boy, He had shoulder-length blonde hair that had brown cat ears sticking out on the top, dark blue eyes and visible silver ear cuffs. He wore black jacket with light brown fur trimming in the hood, underneath it he wore a plain red shirt with gray cargo shorts and black sneakers. He had a bright, smile along with a light blush that colored his cheeks. In the back ground, There was the same laboratory that was on the last picture.

Below the picture lied information..

Code Name: Ryuuji Takenaka

Name: Subject 2085

Nick Name(s): Neko, Cat Boy, 2085, Idiot

Gender: Male

Birthday: ? (Created on April 1)

Age: Unknown (Appears to look between 15 or 16)

Sexual Orientation: Biseuxal - Leans more to the girls side.

Species: ? (Appears to look Human)

Occupation: Second Member of Team Grim

Personality: Teasing, Bold, Playful, Cheerful, Generous

Like(s): Playing video games, Comic Books, Skateboards, Weapons, Milk, Bikes, Sleeping, Cute Girls, Kawai Boys, Faunus', Winning A Fight, Sleeping

Dislike(s): Serious Conversations, Vegetables, Anything Green, Bullies, Faunus' Racisim, The White Fang, Flirts, Waking Up Early, Losing A Fight

Hobbies: Riding Skateboards, Making Jokes, Teasing His Younger Siblings, Singing, Writing Songs

Fear(s): Someone hating him, Losing his 'Brothers', Someone finding out that he isn't human, Heights

Strength(s): Speed, Hearing, Close Combat

Weakness(es): Rivers, Heights

Special Powers/Abilities/Weapons: Retractable Claws, Parkour Skills, Flexibility, Night Vision, Fists, Daggers, Knives

Extras: He loves sleeping, He is made out of the essence of a Byakko. ( A Byakko is a cat type Grimm that is only seen in the outlands of the kingdom.)

Dreams and Talents: Becoming a professional song writer and rapper.

Parents:

Unknown Male Byakko

Unknown Female Byakko

Relatives:

James Ironwood (Creator)

Subject 2099 Syo Kuagumiya (Younger Brother/Not Biological/King Taijitu Hatchling)

Subject 3000 Kyo Kuagumiya (Younger Brother/Not Biological/King Taijitu Hatchling)

Subject 2067 Gijin Himura (Older Brother/Not Biological/Beowolf Juvenile)

Subject 1008 Ichiro Takinawa (Older Brother/Not Biological/Nevemore Juvenile),

Subject 1234 Mikoto Kobayashi (Older Brother/Not Biological/Boarbatsuk Juvenile)

Subject 1000 Ryo Kitagawa (Younger Brother/Not Biological/Ursa Cub)

Subject 900 Hikaru Takenaka (Older Brother/Biological/Byakko Adult)

Subject 600 Akio Watanabe (Older Brother/Not Biological/Boarbatsuk Adult)

Subject 299 Kida Fukushima (Younger Brother/Not Biological/Kitsune)

Subject 100 Ventus (Younger Brother/Not Biological/Beowolf Pup)

(Note: _Byakko's are Cat type grimms that live in the outlands. They are remarkably large and can grow twice the size as a house, They resemble a tiger.)_

_Under all that information lied a baby picture._

_The picture showed a baby boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His brown cat ears were flattened, He was wearing a simple white shirt along with matching pants and shoes. He was being held by James Ironwood who had a stern look on his face._

* * *

" Well this one seems interesting.." Lucifer thought.

" Ah, Ryuuji.. He is a very hyper one but he is respectful. He is the second member of the team."

" I see.." Lucifer said, scrolling down even more until he reached a new profile.

On the profile, It showed a picture of a dark looking young man with Slanted, slit, red eyes and dark, shaggy, black hair. He had noticeable silver ear percings and ear cuffs on both of His Ear. He wore a gray collared, black Coat with A Gray Button Up Underneath It. He Had Black Fingerless Gloves As Well As Black Pants With Black Army Boots. He wielded a katana in his right hand.

Under the picture, It showed information.

Code Name: Ichiro Takinawa

Name: Subject 1008

Nick Name(s): 1008, Raven, Taka

Gender: Male

Birthday: ? (Created on June 10)

Age: Unknown (Appears to look 18)

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Species: ? (Appears to look Human)

Essence: Nevermore

Occupation: Third Member of Team Grim

Personality: Dark, Anti-Social, Merciless, Calm, Smart

Like(s): Dark Places, Rain, Swords, Fighting, Strawberries, Fruits, Quiet People, Books, Faunus', Snow, Ravens

Dislike(s): Sugary Sweets, Unhealthy Food, Energetic and Loud People, Fighting Pointless Fights, Cocky People

Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Studying, Learning New Things, Training, Fighting

Fear(s): Losing control of his powers and hurting somebody apart of his 'Family'

Strength(s): Speed, Smell, Sight

Weakness(es): Bright Objects, Stinky Smells, Muddy Surfaces, Cute Girls

Special Powers/Abilities/Weapons: Retractable Claws, Night Vision, Katana, Retractable Raven Wings, Shadow Manipulation, Twin Pistols

Extras: He loves reading books more then he loves eating.

Dreams and Talents: He wants to become a novelist when he grows up even if he doesn't get famous for it. His talents are never missing his target.

Parents:

Unknown Male Nevermore

Unknown Female Nevermore

Relatives:

James Ironwood (Creator)

Subject 2099 Syo Kuagumiya (Younger Brother/Not Biological/King Taijitu Hatchling)

Subject 3000 Kyo Kuagumiya (Younger Brother/Not Biological/King Taijitu Hatchling)

Subject 2067 Gijin Himura (Older Brother/Not Biological/Beowolf Juvenile)

Subject 1234 Mikoto Kobayashi (Older Brother/Not Biological/Ursa Juvenile)

Subject 1000 Ryo Kitagawa (Younger Brother/Not Biological/Ursa Cub)

Subject 900 Hikaru Takinawa (Older Brother/Not Biological/Byakko Adult)

Subject 600 Akio Watanabe (Older Brother/Not Biological/Boarbatsuk Adult)

Subject 299 Kida Fukushima (Younger Brother/Not Biological/Kitsune)

Subject 100 Ventus (Younger Brother/Not Biological/Beowolf Pup)

Under all that information lied a baby picture.

The picture showed a baby boy with black hair and dark red eyes. He was wearing a simple white shirt along with matching pants and shoes, He had a pair of small wings on the back of his back and his expression was stoic though there was a tiny bit of red coloring on his cheeks. In the background there was only a white wall.

* * *

Lucifer looked up from the tablet and at James who leaned over his shoulder." This one seems talented.." He complemented.

" Ah, yes.. He is a great student and fantastic with a pistol and katana. I expect great things from him." James said.

Lucifer nodded and looked back at the tablet, scrolling down to the last profile.

On the last profile, there was a picture that showed a tall pale-skinned teenage boy that had shoulder length blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white hoodie along with black jeans and black & blue high-tops. He had a pair of black and white headphones covering his ears, His expression was calm and collective. He wielded a metal staff and on the top of his head was white horns though it was covered by a blue and white baseball cap that was securely placed on his head.

Under the picture lied information.

Code Name: Mikoto Kobayashi

Name: Subject 1234

Nick Name(s): Kobayashi, 1234, Bear

Gender: Male

Birthday: ? (Created on July 20)

Age: Unknown (Appears to look between 18 or 19)

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Species: ? (Appears to look Human)

Occupation: Fourth Member of Team Grim

Personality: Aggressive, Ruthless, Hot-tempered, Sharp-tongued, Blushes Easily

Hidden Personality: Kind, Tsundere, Embarrassed Easily

Like(s): Playing basketball, Messing with his 'Brothers', Pointless Fights, Wrestling, Strong Women, Eating Meat

Dislike(s): People Who Are Stronger Then Him, Studying, Training, Cocky People, Losing

Hobbies: Wrestling, Eating, Sleeping

Fear(s): Losing control of his sanity and losing to one of his little brothers at a fight.

Strength(s): Strength, Smell

Weakness(es):

Special Powers/Abilities/Weapons: Retractable Claws, Super Strength, Fangs, Night Vision

Extras: He may act tough and aggressive but in the inside he is actually a softie wants you get to know him

Dreams and Talents: He doesn't have any dreams but he does have talents. His talents are fighting and his strength.

Parents:

Unknown Male Ursa

Unknown Female Ursa

Relatives:

James Ironwood (Creator)

Subject 2099 Syo Kuagumiya (Younger Brother/Not Biological/King Taijitu Hatchling)

Subject 3000 Kyo Kuagumiya (Younger Brother/Not Biological/King Taijitu Hatchling)

Subject 2067 Gijin Himura (Older Brother/Not Biological/Beowolf Juvenile)

Subject 1008 Ichiro Takinawa (Older Brother/Not Biological/Nevemore Juvenile),

Subject 1234 Mikoto Kobayashi (Older Brother/Not Biological/Boarbatsuk Juvenile)

Subject 1000 Ryo Kitagawa (Younger Brother/Biological/Ursa Cub)

Subject 900 Hikaru Takenaka (Older Brother/Biological/Byakko Adult)

Subject 600 Akio Watanabe (Older Brother/Not Biological/Boarbatsuk Adult)

Subject 299 Kida Fukushima (Younger Brother/Not Biological/Kitsune)

Subject 100 Ventus (Younger Brother/Not Biological/Beowolf Pup)

Below the information showed a picture of a baby boy. He had blue hair and bright blue eyes, He was wearing a white shirt with matching pants and shoes. The background behind him was white.

* * *

After reading all of the information, He scrolled down to see more profiles but they didn't have no information nor picture whatsoever. Only the names." What about the others? Hikaru Takenaka, Akio Watanabe, Kida Fukushima, Ventus, Ryo Kitagawa, Syo Kuagumiya, and Kyo Kuagmiya." Lucifer asked looking back at James.

James chuckled nervously." Well those are currently in progress.. They have a few issues that me and my co-works are fixing up." He replied.

Sighing with disappointment, Lucifer threw the scroll back over to James who clumsily caught it." You better hope they don't disappointment otherwise I will destroy them including you.." Growled Lucifer." Now, Get out of my sight and get those boys ready.." His crimson red eyes narrowed while his sly smirk turned into a grimace." I want them at Beacon academy as soon as possible.."

James nodded, Having no problem with Lucifer's orders." So does that mean you agree?"

Lucifer merely nodded over towards James and turned his attention over to Roman." Report these details to Cinder, We must get our reinforcements ready. Just because we got another plan doesn't mean that we are going to stop collecting dust, I want everybody to be ready and prepared for all of this. This is going to be a big battle."

Roman got out of his seat and gave a firm nod." Of course.. I will contact Cinder immediately." And with that he took his leave and walked out of the room.

James placed the scroll in his satchel and turned his back over towards Lucifer." Well, goodbye Lucifer. Until next time." He waved and walked out of the backdoor, leaving Lucifer alone in the room.

Once he was gone, Lucifer's sly smile returned and soon began chuckling, the only sound that was being produced in the empty room." Mhm.. Until next time.."

The scenery turned pitch black and the only thing that could be seen was glowing red eyes and a diabolical smile..


End file.
